Jupiter's Gift
by Sailor Nibaru
Summary: Lina and Hitomi are your average everyday teenagers, until they're thrown head-first into an epic fantasy adventure, or.. something. Involves fancharacters, but not ones that interact with any of the canon chars. A Combiomorph fanfic. Femslash eventually.
1. The Beginning

**23/05/13:** **Before you read this fic, you should probably be aware that I currently don't have any plans to continue it. I'm not ruling out the possiblity that I may update it, I'm just saying that it's extremely unlikely that I ever will, if that makes sense. (And no, I'm not going to take it off c:) Also, please keep in mind that this fic is _old_, and thus the writing isn't what I would consider my best nowadays. Y'know, usual 'old fic' kind of stuff. Thanks, and enjoy the fic! :)**

A/N: well.. um.. ; I wanted to spread the word on Combiomorphs! Which reminds me - they're copyrighted to Pikachuhunter1 (on here) and she has a fanfic which started it all; An Apple for a Ralts. Also, they're mentioned in Pokemon Periwinkle a few times recently, but I'm sure you know about that by now. And if you don't.. go read it. It's made of win and awesomeness. Well, on with the chapter. Enjoy?

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

A human girl, with strawberry-blonde hair and light blue eyes, walked down the path. She wore a light pink shirt and jeans; her name was Lina. She was in the local park - Lakewood Park - and it was clear that she would rather be somewhere else. Lina heard a familiar voice, female, call her. She turned around and there was her friend, Hitomi. The girl was a quarter Japanese and extremely friendly. "Hey Lina!" she said. Lina walked over to her and sat down on a bench beside her. "Hello, Neko-girl!" It was her nickname for her friend. "How are you?"

"Fine, you?"

"I'm on fire, darling." Lina, though she was just fifteen, was extremely mature in the way she talked. Hitomi laughed nervously, as always, and then said, "Hey, you want an apple?" Lina shrugged, and, figuring that she had nothing better to eat, replied, "Sure."

The dark-brown haired girl handed her friend an apple. She then pulled out one for herself. They both took bites into it at the same time, and then suddenly, everything went black. Lina could feel herself fall off the bench, onto the ground. She could hear screaming, and a dull thud; apparently Hitomi had fallen, too. There was a cry of "Lina!" and then everything went silent.


	2. Transformation Complete

A/N: Thought of their species last night.. yeah, I was hyped up about my Majestic Dawn card deck.. and.. I was playing Pokemon Emerald.. Enjoy ;3.

**Chapter Two: Transformation Complete**

Lina woke up, and stretched. "Geez, what just happened? I remember screaming, and then, darkness-"

She broke off, staring at Hitomi, who had previously just had dark brown hair and glittering green eyes, now had long, cream rabbit-like ears, tipped largely with green, making it look rather like a leaf. Hitomi also had a tail; a short, sand-coloured one, with markings that made the tail look like part of a pyramid.

Hitomi, however, was staring back at her. "L-Lina! You-you've got ears and a tail!"

That made Lina stop dead in her tracks. "What did you say?"

"You have ears! A-and a tail! Take a look for yourself!" Hitomi motioned towards a lake, which the teenager walked over to. She bent over and stared into the water. What she saw staring back at herself shocked her so much that she almost fell in. "I _do_ have ears! And-"

She turned around, and was met by a huge, long black snake-like tail. The end was red, and spiky, and there were red scars on the tail.

Her ears flopped down in front of her face suddenly. They were cream-coloured, with terracotta-red splotches. The most remarkable thing, though, was the sign of Jupiter; black, and rather like a four, though one line was curly. "Woah.." Lina muttered.

"That's a Seviper tail. And I think those are Spinda ears," Hitomi said. The strawberry-blonde racked her brains to try and figure out where she had heard those names before. After a few minutes of thought, she remembered that they were names of Pokemon, from that weird game that Hitomi played.

"Good to know." Hitomi smiled. "You know, you have ears as well," Lina remarked.

"I do?!" the Combiomorph said excitedly. She ran over to the lake, and looked at her rabbit/leaf-like ears. She turned around and looked at the pyramid-like tail. "I'm a Leafia/Sandshrew cross! I love those two Pokemon."

"Whatever. How did we become these.. things, and how do we turn back?"

"Maybe it was those apples?"

Lina glared at Hitomi, and started to walk away, silently fuming with anger.


	3. Investigation

A/N: I bet you all thought I'd given up on Jupiter's Gift, huh? NEVAR! Enjoy ;3.

**Chapter Three: Investigation**

Hitomi twirled around, admiring her new ears and tail. Her friend, Lina, a girl with strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes, was already looking impatient. She swished her long, snake-like tail backwards and forwards in annoyance. "Come on Hitomi, we need to go and find out how to get back to normal.."

The brown-haired girl stopped twirling around, and looked at her friend. "Alright." She was apparently annoyed, but that was the thing about Hitomi; she was friendly most of the time, but if she was forced to stop what she was doing prematurely, she wasn't happy.

They walked together down the dusty road. "Let's start straight from the source," Hitomi suggested. Lina nodded, looking grim. "Where's the nearest apple tree?"


End file.
